When a vehicle engine is shut off, conventional engine cooling systems no longer circulate coolant to cool the vehicle engine and, as a result, surrounding under hood components may “heat soak” thermal energy from the hot engine. This scenario can lower engine and component performance, thereby reducing vehicle performance, which is particularly undesirable in high performance situations such as track racing.